Careful
by MillHouse10
Summary: 19 year old Lizzie Samuels wakes up in the middle of the night next to her boyfriend of 5 years Carl Grimes, she needed comfort after her nightmare and Carl was happy to help out. Warning: SMUT! and don't harp me about them only being 14 because in my story they're 19. Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! (I wish)


Careful

It had been five years, five long, dark years since the prison had finished off the war with the Governor and his group, luckily they had only lost two members as hard as it was to say that, Hershel and Sasha were missed terribly by the group of now sixteen.

That war was still fresh in the mind of nineteen year old Lizzie Samuels, she had just woken up in a cold sweat next to her boyfriend of five years Carl Grimes, they had been together for five happy years, well as happy a five years a couple can have in the zombie apocalypse, she looked down at her lover's face and took in the sight of the bandaged right side of his face, he'd lost his eye and part of his skull due to a gun shot wound which luckily hadn't killed him, but it had taken his beautiful green eye with it.

Lizzie didn't care that he only had one eye though, that he needed extra help with most things now, that he was paranoid of attacks and would sometimes hit her without even realizing it in his sleep, Lizzie still loved him and cared for him every day because he was her reason to survive, to take care of her soul-mate, her other half, and to love him every second of every day.

She remembered the first time he had hit her out of paranoia, they were seventeen and she had been awoken by a nightmare and had stupidly tried to wake him,

"Carl!" She whispered loudly as she shook him in his sleep, Carl reacted in a moments time, his eyes opened wide and he punched the black figure above him as hard as he could without second guessing it, he jumped off the bed and turned on the bedside lamp, he looked in terror as he saw the body of his as she sat against the wall knees at her chest softly crying to herself, Carl's heart broke as he looked at his girlfriend balling her eyes out, she looked up revealing her swollen eye and the tears that flowed from the tiny slit where her eye was, he jumped on the bed next to her sitting beside her making her flinch but he pulled her onto his lap and hugged her close to him as she continued to cry softly, he ran his hand through her hair softly and kissed her forehead,

"I'm so sorry Liz." He mumbled into her hair letting a tear fall from his eye, "I would never hit you! I don't know why I just did, I wanna beat the shit out of myself right now!" He whispered loud to her while he softly rubbed her back, she let out a few wet coughs and looked up at him from his lap face red, and blotchy from her tears,

"I'm sorry babe," She said shakily, "I shouldn't of waken you up..." She replied sadly, Carl's heart snapped again as she said that, he felt like a criminal, a bully, a man who was coward enough to beat his wife to get what he wanted or to use it as punishment and it made him sick to his stomach, he leaned down and kissed her,

"You don't need to apologize to me Liz. Never apologize to me again, ok?" He asked soothingly, she kissed him and gave a slight smile nodding her head.

That night had been instrumental as to what they meant to each other now, they were the rock for one another now, the person that the other trusted most out of anybody on this planet.

Lizzie decided to herself as she sat awake that tonight she wanted it to happen, she knew it would be going against her late parents wishes and that they would of wanted her to wait, but she could die tomorrow, Carl could die tomorrow like he almost had numerous times before.

She leaned over him ready to dodge the punch that would be coming her way once he was awake, she softly spoke to him,

"Hey babe." She said shaking him, he threw a wild punch at her and she dodged it, she'd become quite good at that over the past year. Carl sat up in bed rubbing his eye,

"What is it babe?" He asked yawning, she slowly crawled over top of him and stood up beside the bed, she was wearing one of his over sized T-Shirts and some lacy underwear underneath it, she smiled seductively at him before putting her hands on either side of the shirt as she pulled it off her body.

Carl watched as she crawled over him and stood he looked at her confused until she gave him that grin, that grin she always gave him before she gave him a blow job, he smiled back as she lifted the shirt over her head his jaw dropped as the baby-blue lace panties and bra were revealed to his hungry eyes.

She looked at Carl's mouth wide open and giggled, she wasn't blessed with the best curves and breasts on the planet but she wasn't complaining about her 34B breasts and her slim waist that drove Carl crazy.

She slowly walked back over to him and straddled his lap immediately feeling how excited he was for this.

Lizzie smiled at him as she leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips, Carl eagerly responded and flipped them over so she was on her back and he was on top of her, he kissed her hungrily and reached down to the waistband of his boxers and pulled them off freeing his rock hard cock, Lizzie looked at it and licked her lips in anticipation, she'd given him many blowjobs before and unlike Glenn as Maggie often complained at girls night Carl didn't taste salty he tasted sweet and kind of sour and she craved the taste every time they got like this.

She demanded him to sit on the edge of the bed as she got off and kneeled in front of him over his eager dick.

She kissed the tip softly before leaning down and taking most of it in her eager mouth as she bobbed her head up and down wrapping her tongue around the dick as she went.

Carl moaned as his energetic girlfriend bobbed her head quickly up and down his cock as she twirled her tongue around it as she went,

"Oh... Ohh Liz... Liz you're so good!" He moaned as she continued sucking his cock, "Liz... Liz baby I'm gonna cum." he whispered, Lizzie's eyes flashed up at him before looking back down and cupped his balls softly touching them, a few seconds later Carl released his seed into Lizzie's eager, awaiting mouth, Lizzie swallowed and licked up the remains swallowing them as well.

Carl picked her up and lay her down softly on her back, he then put his two fingers in her waistband and looked up at her, she'd never let him touch her there before let alone see it, slowly but surely Lizzie nodded reassuringly and Carl quickly pulled down the tiny blue panties to reveal the soft, pink flesh of her womanhood, he looked up at her and saw her blushing, he gave her a reassuring smile and nod and she smiled at him,

"Go on babe." She told him eagerly awaiting him to touch her there, Carl kissed her belly slowly down to her pussy, finally he was face to face with it, he took in this image the best he could with his one eye, he'd never forget this moment and neither would she.

Carl leaned his face down softly kissing her clit,

"Ohhh baby that's it." She said as he touched her extra sensitive flesh, Carl began sucking on her clit as he softly rubbed up and down her soft folds, "Mmmmm Carl." She moaned, Carl was done with her clit he started rubbing that with his hand, he wanted a taste so he put his head on her pussy and began to lick her soft folds, "Carl you're so good." She moaned again, Carl began to lick her and suddenly she began shaking and his face was doused in a warm liquid, he licked up the juices and licked his lips,

'Lizzie, you taste amazing." He said looking up at her as she finished screaming into the pillow, she smiled,

"Get up here!" She demanded, Carl obliged and they were now once again face to face. She looked him in the eye, "Fuck me Carl." She moaned softly, Carl grinned at her,

"Are you sure?" He asked her, she returned his smile,

"One-Hundred percent." She told him and she suddenly looked worried, "You have the condoms still right?" She asked worried, Carl chuckled standing up and walking over to his dresser pulled out his small pack of condoms,

"Gonna have to go get more soon, people seem to be stealing mine." He said smiling knowing Glenn was a bag of hormones, Lizzie breathed a sigh of relief,

"Thank God!" She sighed happily as she began to spread her legs for him. Carl opened the wrapper and slid it on carefully as he walked over to her and crawled over top of her,

"You're positive you want to lose it tonight?" He asked, Lizzie groaned,

"Yes baby I want that thing so bad!" She smiled squeezing his cock and lining it up with her pussy, Carl looked up at her,

"This is gonna hurt but I promise I'll be careful." He told her reassuringly, she smiled back at him,

"I know... Do it quickly, don't take it slow." She told him. Carl leaned over and kissed her brow before he inserted his tip and shoved himself as far as he could go into her virgin sex,

"Ow!" Lizzie muffled into the pillow, Carl stroked her cheek,

"Shhh it's okay baby you'll feel better in a minute." He calmed her. A few minutes later she nodded at him,

"I'm ready again." he nodded as he slowly pulled out before pushing back in, this time Lizzie felt amazing and she started thrusting with him as his thrusts became harder and faster,

"Oh... Oh Carl do it baby!" She moaned, he sighed in bliss as he heard the slaps that their bodies were making,

"Oh.. Oh Liz, you're so tight." He said thrusting harder and harder each of their thrusts meeting the others perfectly.

Lizzie began to reach her orgasim so she reached behind her grabbing the pillow for her to scream into, Carl thrust before he felt Lizzie's walls tighten around his cock and the warm juices attacked him,

"OH CARL!" He heard coming from the pillow as it dropped revealing Lizzie's over joyed face and with that Carl spilled his seed inside of the condom and collapsed next to Lizzie on their bed.

Lizzie smiled to herself at how amazing her first time was, she had the perfect boyfriend and was sure they'd always be together, she knew her mother would be happy for her.

Carl leaned over her interrupting her thoughts with a soft kiss in which she returned,

"Was I careful?" He asked panting, Lizzie nodded cuddling back into his side, naked bodies pressing together, "You're always careful."


End file.
